Céréales, quidditch, quidditch et poursuiveuses
by SweN update
Summary: Un petit oneshot tout mignon, même pas plein de méchanceries, à base de Quidditch et de céréales. Oliver Wood Angelina Jhonson. Ma premiere fanfic... soyez indulgents!


Les coudes étalés sur la table, Olivier Dubois finissait son bol de céréales avec force de bâillements. Agitant vaguement sa cuillère, il s'aperçu que le morceau de biscotte qui flottait encore dans son bol ressemblait étrangement … à un balais. Le jeune homme laissa tomber une boule de céréales dans le lait.

« Bon, OK, ça c'est le Souaffle. Donc, admettons que le poursuiveur fasse ça… » Il agita légèrement sa cuillère, permettant l'avancée stratégique du morceau de biscotte.

- « Alors là, » continua-t-il en marmonnant « il peut être bloqué facilement pas un Cognard. Par contre si je met un joueur là… »

- « Olivieeeer ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor sursauta au cri de George.

- « T'attend quoi bon sang ? Que Mac Go vienne te donner la becquée ? » Ajouta Fred, son jumeau.

Tous deux s'apprêtaient à faire une magnifique démonstration du « rire de goblin » quand apparu derrière eux la haute silhouette de la sous-directrice. Celle-ci leur lança un regard sévère, pria Dubois de se dépêcher et rejoint un groupe de premières années passablement perdus. Dubois laissa donc là Biscotte-le-Poursuiveur et s'empressa de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Malheureusement, dans sa hâte de quitter la table des gryffondors, le beau brun avait oublié ses cours d'histoire de la magie sur un banc. Document que Fred, dans un grand élan de bonté, s'empressa de récupérer.

Quelques heures, trois bombabouses et un crackbadabum plus tard, les jumeaux trouvaient le temps de jeter un œil aux cours de Dubois.

« J'ouvre juste pour vérifier si c'est bien à lui » déclara George d'un ton innocent.

« Bien sur, ce n'est pas de la curiosité, c'est de la prudence. Quelqu'un qui prend des notes en histoire de la magie… c'est vraiment trop louche ! » S'exclama Fred en ouvrant le livre.

Dire qu'il prenait des « notes » était largement exagéré : les cours du capitaine se résumaient généralement à deux lignes ou trois, encadrées par une foule de schémas stratégiques sur le Quiddich, de croquis, et même des tableaux comparatif des meilleurs balais.

« Hum! On aurai du s'en douter… C'était Impossible que ce fêlé se préoccupe à ce point de la révolte des gobelins ! »

« Aha… regarde Fred, j'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherchait »

Déchiffrant avec difficulté l'écriture disgracieuse de Dubois ; les deux Weasley eurent un sourire malicieux. A la page de la « Chasse aux géants », entre la Fuite de Fortune et la Tornade aveugle ; se trouvait, dessiné avec tendresse, un petit vif d'or où il était inscrit en arabesques « Angelina ».

« Plus qu'u seul mois avant le premier match. On va donc suivre un entraînement INTENSIF afin d'ECRASER l'équipe de Flint. Pour ce faire, j'ai réservé le terrain Les Lundis, mardi, mercredi et vendredi soir, et je… »

« Pardon ! » S'exclama Alicia Spinnet, interrompant le discours d'Olivier.

Toute l'équipe de Gryffondor était Rassemblée dans les vestiaires, prêtant une oreille plus ou moins attentive aux élucubrations de son capitaine.

« Quatre heures d'entraînement pas semaine ? T'es resté trop longtemps dans les cachots Wood, ça te réussit pas ! » enchaîna Katie Bell.

Cette dernière était jusque là occupée à se vernir les ongles à l'aide de la baguette, et avait interrompu son activité l'espace d'un instant.

« Les vapeurs de Rogue t'ont atomisé le cerveau ChefChef. » finit George.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'olivier Dubois avait eu le malheur de s'endormir pendant le cour de potions, après une nuit passée à regarder la retransmission du match des Aigles de Bristol. Le Professeur n'avait pas considéré les exploits de Goodyear comme une excuse valable, et le jeune gryffondor avait écopé d'une semaine de retenue.

« Je ne vois pas le problème. » Poursuivit le Gryffondor en question. « Il n'y a aucun match important en ce moment, à part le notre évidemment. On va donc s'entainer un peu, je voulai justement vous montrer la passe de… »

« Dubois, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que CERTAINS avaient une Vie en dehors du Quidditch ? demanda calmement Angelina Johnson.

Olivier lui adressa un sourire, avant de déclarer qu'il n'y avait aucune vie en dehors du Quidditch, puis décidant que le débat était clos, il reprit son interminable discours.

Quelques siècles plus tard, l'entraînement commençait.

Entre deux envois de cognards, les frères Weasley avaient établi une stratégie : jeter un sort de maladresse à Angelina à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en face des anneaux d'or. Ce plan avait visiblement un effet néfaste sur l'esprit déjà perturbé de leur capitaine :

« Bell ! » Hurlait celui-ci, « la passe à Spinnet ! Spinnet bouge ! Mouvement de groupe ! »

Dès que le Souaflle atterrit dans les mains d'Angelina, elle le laissa tomber lamentablement, victime une fois de plus d'un sort de maladresse. Dans un hurlement de fureur des plus effrayant, Dubois se jeta sur la jeune fille.

« Mais bon sang Angelina ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Pris dans sa colère, le gardien attrapa la jeune fille par le col de son t-shirt, manœuvre plutôt difficile lorsque qu'on se trouve à dix mètres du sol, sur un balais. Il y eut un moment de silence où toute l'équipe les fixait avec des yeux ronds.

Se rendant compte de sa position (à cinq centimètres du visage d'Angelina), il la relâcha prestement.

« Heu... pardon Johnson, je me suis un peu énervé… » Dit-il maladroitement.

La jolie poursuiveuse brune aux joues écarlates marmonna un « c'est rien » quasi-incompréhensible, puis vola rapidement pour rejoindre les deux autres filles. Dubois resta un instant immobile, puis se retourna et se remit à hurler :

« He ben Harry ! C'est l'heure de la sieste ? AU BOULOT, cherche-moi ce vif d'or et en vitesse ! »

« Oui ChefChef ! » répondit le petit brun.

« Et vous là ! vous croyez que vous êtes là pour vous marrer comme des saucisses ? » Lança Dubois aux deux jumeaux qui s'exclafaient allègrement.

Après l'entraînement, le reste de l'équipe eut tôt fait de déguerpir, laissant Angelina et Olivier en tête à tête dans les vestiaires. Déguerpir n'était peu être pas tout à fait exact. En vérité, Fred portait Harry sur ses épaules, tandis que Katie et Alicia s'apuyaient sur George à grand renfort de gloussements, le tout dans le but d'espionner le « futur couple » par la minuscule fenêtre des vestiaires.

« Alors Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » Chuchota l'un des jumeaux.

« Heu je sais pas trop. Olivier n'a pas encore mis son T-shirt. On dirait qu'ils discutent. En tout cas elle tient encore le souaffle dans la main… » Décrit le jeune attrapeur.

« Kate t'as vu comme Wood est baraqué ? » Gloussa Alicia.

George émit une sorte de grognement mais s'abstint de commentaire.

Soudain, Katie laissa échapper un « Yeah ! » aussitôt suivit de multiples « chhuut ! »

« Elle s'est approchée de lui » chuchota Katie.

« Ils se font une scéance de regards langoureux » fit Alicia, réprimant une nouvelle crise de gloussement.

« Ca y est ! Il l'a prise dans ses bras et… »

« Quoi ? Raconte ! » Lui intima Fred.

A l'intérieur, Angelina était maintenant abandonnée contre le torse nu de son coequipier, et avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de planer sur un petit éclair de feu. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'à la sortie du hors série de quidditch-magasine.

Avec douceur, il passa ses doigts dans les longues tresses, pencha son visage sur celui de la poursuiveuse et ferma es yeux. Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre, Angelina pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du capitaine sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, et… il y eut un énorme bruit d'effondrement.

Dehors, George était à moitié écrasé par Harry, lui-même aplatit sous Alicia qui s'était cognée à Katie. Après avoir buté contre le pied de Fred, le souaffle qu'Angelina avait finalement lâché roula non loin de là, s'écartant de l'enchevêtrement de gryffondor dont il était la cause.


End file.
